In the Arms of the Angel
by bluGwen85
Summary: He knew where he should have been, but yet he's not. first fic songfic "Angel" Sarah McLaughlin


Hi everyone!! I'm Bell.  This is my first Voltron fic.  I'm actually trying to write up a chapter fic.  But that one is taking slightly longer than I'd like to.  

I request some r&r, seeming how this is my first fic. But it's okay if you don't! Writing is about the author and story, not anything else.  (In my opinion.)  This story kinda sucks.  But if I find another beta reader to help me, and with everything else in my life, I'm sure I'll fix what is necessary.  Thanks for reading!  

All review welcomed, good or bad.

Life would be boring if it was easy.

Bell.

*****************************

The minute he sat down at his typical window seat, he knew he didn't belong there.  Everything that he and Allura said to each other shouldn't have been said.  He knew he should have thrown everything into NOT leaving.

Just as he turned his head, the ship had already left and now on it's way to the final destination for its passengers—Terra.  _Should have stayed, you dumbass.  How could you leave without begging her, telling her!!_

Spend all your time waiting 

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always a reason _

_To feel not good enough_

He turned back to the window.  The castle was already a dot and the life, and the woman, he grew to love was left behind.  _I guess I can't turn back now.  The new life at the Academy with that teaching job they offered me is the only one I've got now._

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps through my veins_

_Let me feel empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Light played along his papers as the 25-year-old drew up some lesson plans for the last half of the school year that was going to start in the matter of days.  The dancing light made him look up.  It was Planet Doom, or what was left of it.  Majority of it disappeared into the rest of the galaxy.  What was left looked of a village once full of life but now dead, never to return to what it once was.

The handsome man strained his eyes.  He could see the ruins of the once proud castle Lotor occupied.  He sighed, and thought of Allura, his angel, and the times she had pulled out strong when she escaped from his clutches.  He smiled but frowned.  While he knew she was forever strong because of the past five years, part of him still wanted to be near her, always loving and protecting her.

In the arms of the angel 

_Fly away form here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And see the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

The five years wasn't easy, or the best for that matter.  Even though he was taught to be a soldier and Captain, he never expected to fall in love.  Allura and he shared endless hours just talking together or just sitting there, enjoying each other.  It hurt to think he wouldn't have that.  He came to love her so much that he came close to spilling the truth just moments before he had to leave, but couldn't.  He could see the pain in her eyes by not doing so, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than what he did already.

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

His team, which was his closest friends, repeatly told him that she felt the same; she deserved at least the truth.  He was in denial until just moments before . . . before he said goodbye to her.  She looked so beautiful and he didn't have anything to offer her but his heart.  _A princess deserves more than a simple Captain, he bitterly thought to himself.  _

You keep on building on the lie 

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that bring me to my knees_

Suddenly, it clicked in his head.  It made sense that he needed to give her his heart—That's what she wanted all along and no one was giving it to her, not even Koran or Nanny, in the end.  __

***********************

Allura sighed, turning away from the port.  They had left and were never to return.  Although she knew four of them were going to return, she knew the one she wanted, wasn't going to.  Even in their final moments together, he kept his stoic face on just so that she wouldn't get hurt more.  Which did happen, rather or not he liked it to.  

She longed to be in his arms, to be thought of more than the princess or teammate.  She was a woman, had a heart, and already gave it to him with a big white bow.  He didn't even seem to know or see her pain.

As Allura walked down the hall, she was vaguely aware of her name being called.  She turned around, her heart still at the bottom of the sea.  Her eyes brightened, although she couldn't quite believe it.  

"Allura!"  Keith was running towards Allura.  Everyone, including castle personnel, Nanny, Koran and the other boys, watched in surprise.

"Why . . . Why are you back? Did you forget something?" Allura nervously asked as he neared and stopped.  

"I did forget something."  Keith grabbed her in her arms and kissed her with all of his heart, soul.  

Allura held her breath after Keith broke the soft, passionate kiss.  She looked at him with loving eyes.  "What . . . "

"I didn't tell you how much I loved you," Keith stoked her cheek.   "You're my angel."

In the arms of the angel 

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_


End file.
